Worst Case Scenario
In the Seska '' |image= |series= |production=40840-167 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Kenneth Biller |director= Alexander Singer |imdbref=tt0709013 |guests=Martha Hackett as Seska and Zach LeBeau as Ens. Larsen |previous_production=Displaced |next_production=Scorpion Part 1 |episode=VGR S03E25 |airdate=14 May 1997 |previous_release=(VGR) Displaced (Overall) Blaze of Glory |next_release=(VGR) Scorpion Part 1 (Overall) Empok Nor |story_date(s)=50953.4 (2373) |previous_story= Blaze of Glory Blaze of Glory |next_story=Empok Nor }} Summary Various members of Voyager's crew discover a holodeck simulation called "Insurrection Alpha", in which the Maquis members of the ship's crew mutiny against the Starfleet officers. The program appears unfinished, and its author is unknown. As the program becomes popular, Tuvok admits he wrote the program himself, to train his security officers in the event of a possible Maquis rebellion; however, as the Maquis proved to integrate well with their crewmates, Tuvok abandoned the program, believing that it would only exacerbate tensions on board the ship. However, given how popular that Insurrection Alpha has already become amongst the crew, Tom Paris offers to help complete the remainder of the program with Tuvok's help, turning the program into a full-fledged holonovel. When Paris and Tuvok start to work on the program in the holodeck, they suddenly find themselves trapped in the virtual brig. They are addressed by the simulation's version of former crew member Seska, who admits that before she had escaped the ship, she had discovered Tuvok's program, and created this trap should he attempt to alter it. Seska's alterations not only affect the holodeck but other parts of Voyager, threatening the well-being of the whole crew. While Tuvok and Paris attempt to survive the simulation, Captain Janeway and B'Elanna Torres attempt to effect changes in the simulation to help them. Ultimately, finding themselves cornered by the virtual Seska and her Maquis crew, Tuvok causes one of the simulation's phaser rifles to overload; the impact ends the simulation, and allows Tuvok and Paris to safely exit the holodeck. Errors and Explanations Internet Movie Database Spoilers # At the beginning, B'Elanna is seen wearing a single Starfleet pip on her collar - the rank of ensign, rather than the Maquis rank insignia. This is not an error, as she is running a holodeck program were she is playing an ensign in the story. When she's not on the holodeck, she's wearing her correct insignia. Continuity # Janeway does not know who made the Holodeck novel. Tuvok admits he was responsible for this training program and Janeway looks surprised. It seems that Tuvok acted on his own by creating this program without informing Janeway about it, and goes against Starfleet protocol. Perhaps Tuvok began working on it after the Caretaker incident, only to quickly stop working on it when the rapid crew integration rendered it unnecessary. Nit Central # DonnaL on Wednesday, May 31, 2000 - 1:57 pm: How did so many crewmembers get access to the program? Wouldn't you have to know what it's called? It was probably modified to allow ease of access when Seska tampered with it. # When the holo-Chakotay talks to the holo-Janeway coming back in the shuttle, he calls her Kathryn. He wasn't on a first name basis with her that early on when Tuvok supposedly wrote the program. Or was the rebel Chakotay using the captain's first name to be obnoxious? NarkS on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 10:38 am: No, he was being obnoxious. He certainly wouldn't call her "Captain" since she's not in charge anymore. Jayson Spears on Tuesday, December 16, 2003 - 6:20 pm: Wrong--Janeway is a Captain in Rank...even if she is not in command-she is still a Captain. ' # ''Keith Alan Morgan (Kmorgan) on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 4:10 am: Interesting way to bring back Seska, but not without its flaws. Dialogue states that Seska rewrote Tuvok's program a month before she left Voyager, but Seska didn't intend to leave Voyager. She only left because they discovered that she was a Cardassian spy, who had been trading technology with the Kazon, and had no choice, but to leave. So what if Tuvok had activated the booby trap before she left? Her image would appear before Tuvok telling him that she is responsible, the crew would try just as hard to free Tuvok from the Holodeck and B'Elanna would discover that Seska was behind it as easily as she did here. So even if Tuvok died and couldn't tell anyone who did it, Seska would have been found out. ''NarkS on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 10:28 am:'' I thought about this one too. I figured a reasonable explanation for this is that the command she used to transport off the ship would have also set these booby traps in place as little surprises. Obviously it would have been silly to keep this one live while she was still on the ship.' # ''Uncle Dick on Monday, July 16, 2001 - 10:04 pm: Could you fit enough pressurized gas into that small extinguisher that Tom used to put out the plasma fire. I suppose you could but I would think the extinguisher would launch Tom backwards as the jet of fire retardent escaped from the extinguisher. That would depend on the design of the nozzle! Category:Episodes Category:Voyager